The present invention relates to an assembly kit, and more particularly to a large composite plate which is composed from several structural plates and connected with an additional structural element.
Assembly kits have been proposed in the art, in which several small structural plates are located adjacent to and connected with each other so as to form a large composite plate. For these purposes a connecting member has been proposed, which is formed as a cylindrical pin and inserted in the structural plates in the region of respective side margins thereof. Each of the structural plates of the known assembly kit is provided with a slot extending inwardly from a respective side margin thereof, which slot is used for mounting the structural element therein. The thus-formed structural plates and the connecting element do not give a possibility to provide a connection in the regions of the side margins of the structural plates, since the side margins must be free for insertion of the structural element into the slot formed in these side margins. This constitutes an essential disadvantage of the known assembly kits.